


［路人X5］Lust Express 爱欲快车（PWP，一发完）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 路人X姚姚，ABO，双性，gangbang粗俗无底线，大量dirty talk，真的很脏但是是女尊文（。伪*强制（重点是伪（
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	［路人X5］Lust Express 爱欲快车（PWP，一发完）

“喂喂喂，快看！”阿J兴奋地隔着车窗指向前面路边。

阿K握着方向盘压低脑袋往他指的方向看去，“艹。”

“什么东西？”坐在后排的大D的大块头挤到两人之间，待看清他们注意力所在的对象后，也发出惊叹，“哇塞！”

“停车停车，快把他弄上来。”坐在大D旁边的小E催促道，兴奋地喊，显然已经完全忘记了方才在夜店里搭讪失败的懊恼之情。

阿K把车停到了路边，降下车窗。

“嗨，美人，等人啊？”

大D差点忍不住抽他的后脑勺：这么讲话谁会上你的车啊！

他都准备好被对方无视了，但没想到被问话的Omega愣了一下，倒是没有他预料中的那样抗拒，反而温温柔柔地眯起眼睛笑了一下。

“没有，在打车。”

马德，他们这帮纨绔子弟狐朋狗友，吃喝嫖赌都是日常，但就算这样，他们也从没见过这么漂亮的Omega。他的皮肤不是他们常见的那些Omega刻意躲避阳光或是底妆过浓的僵白，而是少见的泛着柔润光泽的蜜色，很衬他淡紫色的短发；他的下唇比较厚，细长的双眼和高挺的鼻梁让昏暗路灯下他那张巴掌大的小脸显得又辣又媚，甚至右边眼角下还有颗很绝的泪痣。当然，作为惯常用下半身思考的动物，他们自然不会错过他身上黑色皮夹克胸前部位被撑起的弧度，和那双大长腿，虽然细，但是大腿依然饱满到把紧身牛仔裤撑出弧线。靠，超劲。

小E发出一个吸口水的声音，被大D在背后偷偷锤了一记。

“这么晚了这里不会有的士开过来啦。”阿K这下反应倒挺快，总算说了句有用的，“你去哪里？不如我们载你一程。”

“嗯…”漂亮的高个Omega脸上露出不确定的神色，一手抬起来撩了一下鬓角的头发，微微欠下腰往车窗里看去，显然因为闻不出什么，便开口问，“你们都是B吗？”

“对呀对呀，只有大D是A。”阿J指了指后座的大块头——类似的把戏他们玩过好几次了，扯谎已经很熟练，“但是你放心，他超乖的，平时都有贴阻断片。”

大D适时地亮出后颈部位给美人看。当然，他们在停车前都贴上了。

“我们真的不是坏人。”大D说，“这么晚了你一个人在外面很危险诶，我们送你回家吧。”

回家前，哥哥们先送你上天堂。他在心里猥琐地嘿嘿笑。

“好吧。”Omega点点头，如他们所愿上钩了——他抬起长腿上了车，“谢谢你们啦。”

大D麻利地爬到了最后一排，让出位子给他坐。

“不用谢，小事小事。”阿K爽朗地说。等你在我们几把上爽得翻白眼的时候再说谢谢吧。

“你叫什么名字啊，我叫阿K。”

“我叫Yao～”

“很好听的名字啊，很配你。姚姚，可以叫你姚姚吗？”

Yao转头看大D，有些羞涩地笑了笑，“可以啊。”

东拉西扯闲聊了一会儿，阿J在后视镜里给大D使了个眼色，后者立马收到讯号，从车载冰箱里拿出一瓶饮料。

“渴不渴，要不要喝东西？”

虽是问句，但那瓶冰饮已经塞到了Yao手里，同时大D也拿起一瓶打开就喝。

他们看着Yao也跟着拧开瓶盖，喝了几口——他自然不知道，给他的那瓶是加了料的。

大D又“好心”地劝他多喝了一些，扯着补充水分的重要性；他们都知道这是什么意思。

很快，男人们满意地看到料起了效果，漂亮Omega的小脸开始泛红冒汗，眼神也变得朦胧，在座位上小幅度扭动着，一边抬手扇风。

“好热哦…”

“是哦，这天气真的要命。”阿K搭腔道，“我开下空调。”说完双手仍握着方向盘，没有要挪开的意思。

“你穿太多了。”小E是他们几个里年纪最小的，也是最耐不住性子的。他一边说着，手已经搭到了Yao的肩膀上。

“是吗？…”Yao软软地嗫嚅道，低头看自己的衣服，“好像是哦…热死了…”

一边说着，他已经拉开拉链，脱下了皮衣。

他里面真空穿了一件袖口开得很大的背心，小E从侧面看到他奶子的形状，一下就忍不住了。

“再脱一件就不热啦。”他满嘴胡话，上手捏住Yao的背心下摆就往上掀。

“啊？”Yao只来得及发出一个细微的疑惑的声音，就被掀起的背心盖住了脸；他本能地配合抬起双手，两颗浑圆的蜜色的奶子被布料兜住，然后又因为重力垂下来，在空气里晃。

小E眼睛都看直了。

有胸的男性Omega他们见得多了，但胸这么大这么美的，真是从没玩过。

“干！”他情不自禁大声感叹，“黄片里都没这么正的！”

“你是狗吗怎么这么急啊？”阿J在前座骂他，但他自己也因为后视镜里的景象硬了。

“你们，干嘛…”他们给猎物下料一向很猛，毫无同情心。Yao这会儿明显脑子已经有些昏沉，无力的反抗也慢半拍，抬手挡在自己胸前，红着脸眨眼睛，“我的衣服呢…”

小E才不管，他拨开Yao的胳膊，双手拢住他一边的乳房，软肉在他手掌间挤成一个圆球，然后低头把Yao粉红色的乳头猛地吸进嘴里。

Omega仰起头挣动一下，喉咙里发出绵软的惊叫，急促地娇喘起来，“不可以，嗯啊…吸那里…”

“不可以吸哪里啊？”后座的大D兴致勃勃地加入，大掌包住Yao另一边的乳房揉捏。

“嗯…乳头…”Yao喘着气，皱起眉头，“我不要…”他边说着边推着小E的肩膀，很快被惩罚似地叼住乳头往外扯，“啊啊啊”地细声尖叫着拱起腰身。

“叫得真好听。”小E咬着乳头口齿不清地说，“真是搞到极品了。”

“那这里可不可以吸啊？”大D另一只手解开Yao的裤头，直接探进内裤里面揉他的阴阜，摸了一手湿滑的黏液。

“马德果然是个小荡货！已经湿得不行了。”他告知前排的两人。

Yao一脸为难地推搡着着他肌肉纠结的胳膊，自然没能撼动对方一丝一毫，被粗大的手指抠进嫩批，抠得浑身颤抖，嘴里控制不住地失魂落魄的呻吟。

阿K还在找一个合适的地方停车，阿J从后视镜里看到大D抽出手，用力扒下了Yao的裤子。

“艹，怎么这玩意儿也这么好看。”大D动作颇为粗鲁地撸了几下Omega深粉色的模样精巧的阴茎，逼得Omega红了眼角，然后那只手往下摸，又摸到了他饱满鼓胀的肉花。

阿J一边隔着裤子摸自己的硬屌，一边看大D接替了小E的位置，吃起了Yao的奶子，而小E则跪到了Yao两腿之间，脑袋埋进了他的阴阜，即刻响起了下流色情的湿漉漉的吮吸舔舐的声音。

一丝不挂的Omega很快身上遍布红晕，一手揪着小E的头发，一手搂住大D的脑袋，两条腿不用被按着也自觉地呈M字大开着，漂亮的腹肌起伏滚动着——他的身体已经输给了激烈的快感，但他的嘴还在反抗，像是在用最后的神志和他们斗争。

“不行…呜——…停…我不是，我不是那种…Omega…嗯啊…啊啊…”

但他没有胜算的，更不要提他们早就迫不及待地撕掉了阻断片，肆无忌惮地用浓烈的Alpha信息素淹没他。

“噢、嗯噢…不能、进…不要…”伴随着求饶声的是很清晰的龟头上下着磨蹭穴口的水声。

小E的背影升起来，挡住了Yao在情欲里变得妩媚的脸蛋，只见他一个大力的挺腰，姚琛两条细嫩的小腿在他腰两侧绷直了，遂放松下来，不停地发抖。

“啊——…呜….”半吊子的反抗变成了带着哭腔的娇嗔，“插、插进来了…嗯呜…讨厌～…”

随即便是激烈的湿淋淋的啪啪啪啪啪，Yao的双手出现在小E的肩膀上，然后胳膊缠人地搂住了他的脖子。

“嗯嗯…嗯啊啊啊～…”Yao的小腿被撞得直晃荡，甜腻的呻吟说明着可怜的Omega被快感打败，沉浸在磨人的情欲欢愉之中。“啊——…要、要丢了…呜呜…好厉害…哈…”

“真的…不行了...噢、噢、噢…再快…嗯啊——”

伴随着小E变得越发凶猛的顶弄，更加汹涌的水声和Yao又骚又甜的浪吟响起来，Omega被压住的身体狠狠筋挛了几下，然后瘫软下来。

小E退开后，他们清楚得看到白色的浊液从Yao的肉洞里缓缓流出来。

这样的尤物，当然要内射啦，最好全部都射进他高贵又娇嫩的子宫里。

火辣过头的视觉和听觉盛宴折磨得前排两个人直冒火，阿K总算在两栋高楼间找到了一处偏僻无人的小路，堪堪可以把车停在里面。

两个人火急火燎地下车钻进后座时，中间那排的座位已经被转了个方向，对着后排，而最先尝到美味的小E也已经让位。大D坐在后座上，香汗淋漓的Omega被摆弄成面对面趴坐在他身上的姿势，软绵绵地抱着Alpha喘气。

Yao柔韧的细腰塌着，窄小但多肉的屁股往后翘着，然后便被大D用双手抬起来，被干得红嘟嘟的馒头逼对准耸立的巨物。

“嗯啊～～….”一下子吞到了根。

Yao温柔的嗓音变得骚媚入骨，“呜～…好大…嗯...你好大啊…”

“那是，不然我怎么叫大D呢。”男人自负地邪笑着，掐住Yao的细腰开始剧烈的上下活塞运动。“感受到了吗，宝贝？里面被撑满了没有？”

“嗯啊、嗯啊…满了…好满噢…”Yao满面缱绻春色，很快又被找到了G点，无意识嘟起嘴撒娇似的，“不要一直顶…呜啊…顶那里…讨厌死了～…呜呜….”

“小婊子还嘴硬？喜不喜欢老公的几把？”男人对准那个角度，发了狠地加速往里撞，次次都顶到Yao敏感柔嫩的小子宫口，后者被他干得乳浪臀浪翻飞，受不住地往后仰。

残忍的快感激得Yao哭着翻起白眼，失去神志一般，呻吟变得放荡不堪，甜得能绞出蜜来，“喜欢！～～啊啊啊啊啊….”他哽咽道，“老公，再给我…噢噢…好喜欢大几把…呜…又要，又要来了…呃啊——”

插拔间大量的水液从他的肉洞里喷出来，而大D丝毫没有停下操干的意思，Yao的叫床声都颤抖起来。

“休息…让我休息，一会儿…嗯嗯….拜托…”他含糊不清的话语被阿J打断。

“我们可憋了好久了，宝贝，不要再折磨我们了。”他一边说着，一边从后面凑上来，铁硬的几把在Yao被撞红的臀肉上拍打，又移到他臀缝间上下滑动，龟头一次次陷进他同样湿润的后洞。

Yao感知到他的意图，紧张得缩紧了后穴，“一个个，啊啊….一个个来…好不好？塞不进的，求求你们…呜啊——嗯～～～….”

“这不就塞进去了吗？”阿J在他耳边低喘，“艹，小荡货的屁股洞也好极品，里面已经嘬起来了。”

“肚子里面…装满了….呜…好胀…”Yao后仰靠在阿J肩上，无意识地呢喃着，流着口水直哆嗦。

“上面这个也不能浪费啊。”阿K扶着几把凑到Yao嘴边，后者双眼涣散，乖顺、甚至可以说是热情地，握住他的几把，塞进了嘴里。

“嗯…咕唔….唔唔唔…..”

不甘被排除在外，小E又上前吃起了Yao晃荡颤动的奶子。这么干了一会儿，阿J催促着和射了精的大D换了位子。

“还要…嗯呜…屁股要融化了….太舒服了…”美丽的Omega仿佛化身性爱女神，骑在男人的身上主动扭着腰，好像还能从他湿润的双眼里看到爱心，“老公，呜…老公们太会干了…啊啊啊……讨厌…我也不想这样的…”

男人们不多的脑细胞早就流到了几把里，又射了出去，并没有马上发现Yao身上的变化，直到大D意识到缠在自己几把上的黑色细长的东西是活物，惊叫出声，他们才反应过来。

“嗯～～…我还要～…”Yao漂亮的脸露出非人的妖冶神情，细长的眼睛发出桃色的光，遍布着细汗的额头长出电影里恶魔那样的角，被他坐在屁股下的阿J错愕地往下看，看到Omega的小腹上出现了某种同样泛着桃色光芒的花纹。

Yao修长的手指往下抚摸着自己被撑开的肉花——过多的精液早就被不停地干出来，他娇媚地呻吟着揉弄了一会儿，又抬起手到嘴边，伸出猩红的舌头舔舐着指缝间的精液，用甜蜜又沉醉的声音说，“都要给我哦～”

END

续

次日，警方在某条小路里发现一两银色商务车，里面有四具仿佛是因过度饥饿而死的枯槁尸体。

真*END


End file.
